Said the Spider to the Fly
by JinxRomance
Summary: M/OC  When Sebastina Moran births The Doctor's child, the universe burns. After 19 years of being lost, and Harkness watching over her, it's a race on who will find her first. hearts are found, and loathing and loving are harder to tell apart.
1. Introduction

Screaming. Lots of screaming. Very not good. Panic, fear, and so much pain and blood.

"Come on!" A man in a mask yelled.

More screaming. More pain.

Moriarty sat back and waited.

"Just a bit more." The man in the mask said, The Doctor by the bed. More screaming, more pain.

Then crying. Moriarty smiled at the screen, finally sending the text and laughing. "Good girl, Moran. Can always count on my sniper. Only took two years."

Crying was heard, and the man in the mask smiled behind the white fabric, handing the bloody baby to the nurses who took the young girl away and cleaned her off. "Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Riley. You have a new baby gir-"

The entire hospital shook as the lights went off, flickering some. The Doctor's eyes went wide as he grabbed Sebastina's hand. "I'll be back. I have to see what that was." He said, kissing the top of her sweaty head and ran off, throwing his tweed jacket on and disappearing out of sight.

Moran closed her eyes, turning onto her side and curling up. "Couldn't have waited... Figures.."

* * *

><p>Jack Harkness was already running towards the cause of the explosion, The Doctor in his tenth regeneration following suit. "You can't just have one day without trying to get us all killed, can you?" The 51st centray man said as they rounded the corner, both sliding and stopping.<p>

The hospital had a huge hole in the side that reached up four floors, men in black swarming the area like a mother spider had just been crushed and all the babies crawling and attacking the innocent. The Doctor's rage knew no bounds, his teeth bared and seething.

"Jack. Find Clara and hide her." He ordered, making Jack turn to The Doctor with his jaw set. "_Now_" He hissed, turning to set a dark, yet sorrowful look onto his old friend.

The man nodded once, both of them knowing what this meant. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, before pulling his gun out and dashing off.

"You want me? Well come and get me!" The Doctor yelled, running in the opposite direction towards his TARDIS.

* * *

><p>Moriarty hummed as he walked through the wreckage, looking around with a smirk. Some of his men that stayed behind trotted around, making sure the coast was clear. He warned The Doctor he would burn him, but did he listen? Of course not. How highly he underestimated the Irish man.<p>

He made his way to the baby ward, many of them crying because of the chaos, all the nurses and doctor's either knocked out or dead on the ground, making him have to step over the bodies as he went to the window. What he saw though made his small fade and his mood instantly flip.

"**_Find_ her!**" He yelled, his men startled and scrambling now. He was seething, pulling his phone out and hacking into the video camera's, searching through all of them. "I put too much work into this." He growled, the monster inside his head showing clearly in his black, dead eyes.

He only caught a glimpse of a man huddled down, carrying a baby and running out. "NO!" He yelled, throwing his phone, it shattering against the wall. "Go after him now! Outside now!" He barked, his body on fire as rage overwhelmed him.

* * *

><p>Jack was able to worm and kill the few men that caught up to him, using his vortex manipulator and going to his old home, America. He set her in front of a orphanage, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. "You'll be safe here. I'll look over you and make sure you'll have a nice family." He whispered, her looking up at him, almost as if she could understand him with those green eyes.<p>

He quickly wrote down a note, stating her name is just Clara and that she needs protection. He knew this place well enough. Sure, not in this time, but his old home had only ever been loving and protecting. He set the note down and disappeared, making the baby cry.

She hated to feel alone.


	2. Chapter 1

"Not bad." Ianto said as he tasted the coffee I made. Jack and the other's were off at a crime scene and Jack un-characteristically told Ianto to watch over her. Jack had adopted her when she was fifteen, taking her from her little town to Cardiff where he gave her a job at Torchwood. He trained her to fight and defend herself, Ianto and the other's schooling her considering she never been to school, and learning all about aliens.

It was odd, because it all felt so natural to her. She had an odd ability to understand things of alien nature with ease, and sometimes even know it before they tell her. She never missed the looks Jack gave her, but she dismissed it.

Clara is now nineteen. Short, brown boyish hair that always stuck up everywhere. She was skinny, feminine muscles obvious. Her eyes were black, her entire aurora and looks seeming like a sleek jaguar waiting to leap. There was something dead about her eyes, she knew it. It unsettled people, made her an outcast at the orphanage. She gave off something dark and unearthly, warding people away. Even she could feel a lurking monster in her head, just waiting for it's chance to show.

Ianto's phone rang, bringing her from her thoughts as she sat down, putting her feet up on Owen's desk. "Excuse me." He said and she nodded, watching as he left her sight. The computer flicked on.

_M_ _

Was all that was on the screen, the blinking line indicating the other person was typing.

_M_ I've found you, Captain Jack Harkness._

_M_ I know you have it. I will destroy your immortal heart. I am going to turn your world inside out._

_M_ You chose the wrong side. You've crossed the warfare and now you're going to get shot._

_M_ I want what's mine. You have three days before I arrive._

The computer flicked off and Clara stared at it with an open mouth. She knew Torchwood had enemies, and knew Jack's mysterious past he had even more enemies. Who was this 'M' and what did Jack have that he wanted so badly?

"Alright, they're on their way in. Got a body, might be a shifter." Ianto said as he put his phone inside his jacket.

* * *

><p>"Sherlock, your brother has called you... Fifty six times now." John said as he took Sherlock's phone from the table after it finished ringing.<p>

"And?" He asked, turning a page in a book with a long, pale finger.

"You've been acting odd ever since you got that text at breakfast." John said with a suspicious look over to his flatmate.

"It's nothing." Sherlock said blankly, but the words etched in his mind. Branded.

_**I know you've been looking into me. Sorry about that, been a bit busy. Something's gone terribly wrong. I need your help.**_

_**-The Doctor**_

__Sherlock had heard about this 'Doctor'. The Christmas star, The walking things of fat; All things he could not explain and it always lead him down to the same name.

The Doctor.

He texted the blocked number back, figuring the odd man would somehow get it anyway. Friday night at eight, 221B. John went out with Mary on Friday nights, so they could have time to talk alone.

John's phone rang.

"Do-"

"Hello?" John answered before Sherlock could finish. His brows drew together deeply and Sherlock frowned, sitting up some. "Right... Okay.. Yes. Bye." John hung up and just stared at his phone some before glancing over to Sherlock.

"What is it?" He asked, trying to deduce anything but John wasn't giving anything away except maybe he was going to throw up. Sherlock hoped not. He just cleaned the rug of blood the other day.

"He's back."

Sherlock paled as he glanced to the phone still stuck in John's near trembling hands. Somehow, he wasn't surprised that after a urgent message from a all powerful alien that Moriarty suddenly turns up. In fact he didn't expect anything less.

After all, they never recovered his body. A point Mycroft continued to dig in as the days and months passed by.

* * *

><p>"Moran!" Moriarty yelled as he was texted at a furious pace.<p>

Sebastina rolled her eyes and put her hand gun at her back, pulling her shirt over it and made her way to where her boss was walking at a fast pace down the hall. "Yes sir?" She asked, keeping pace with ease, use to the rapid mood swings her boss had.

"Harkness has a daughter. I'm going undercover and am going to get rid of the idiot and see where he stashed the unit." He said quickly, looking up all the records, birth information, mother, everything on this Clara Harkness. Born a couple of months after The Doctor's and Moran's daughter.

"Undercover as?" She asked with a sigh.

"Stop being stupid or I'll shoot you in the leg." Moriarty said as casually as if talking about the weather. "You know I have to be Richard Brook. Oo~ he just enrolled her into university yesterday. Smart lad. Too bad I'm better." He began typing again. "Looks like I'm going undercover as a university student."

Moran looked down. A little twinge at the thought of the poison of Moriarty seeping into some innocent girl was just wrong, but she's seen Moriarty do far, far worse.

She's had to handle far worse from him and his 'punishments'.


	3. Chapter 2

John came into the flat, taking off his soaked jacket and putting it on the hook. He walked heavily up the stairs, running and hand through his wet hair. "Hey Sherl-" But he stopped as he got in the living room. A man in a long brown tench coat was on John;s computer at the table where Sherlock normally sat to eat, Sherlock sitting in John's chair as he stared out the window in a look he knew all too well.

"John!" The man said with a wide grin as he looked over to the solider.

John stared at him. "That's password protected."

The man pulled something from inside his inner jacket and John flinched instinctively, thinking it a weapon. "Sonic screwdriver. Got me past it." He put it back and John glanced over to Sherlock who hadn't budged. "Ohhh, he's been like that all day. Sent him a message last night saying I was coming today. let me in. Lovely woman. Makes great pie." He said, closing the laptop and standing, walking over to John with that same gleeful grin and holding his hand out. " 'Ello! I'm The Doctor."

As John went to speak, Sherlock's head lifted some as it always did when he got an answer he was looking for. "The TARDIS, John! Tha- when did it start raining?" He asked as his brows drew together as he finally _looked_ where his eyes were settled on all day.

John rolled his eyes as The Doctor just grinned more. "Glad you could finally join us." He said as he walked past The Doctor and onto the couch, slumping down onto it tiredly, still soaked through and exhausted after a long day at the clinic. Sherlock looked over with that confused look still on as he took in John and then The Doctor, then back to John. "Don't give me that look. I've no idea what this is all about."

"I have a case for you." The Doctor said and John looked up as Sherlock straightened in his seat. "I need your help in finding my daughter."

* * *

><p>"This is bullshit." Clara muttered as she dumped another box on the ground. Ianto placed another one down gentler.<p>

"He thinks he deserve a normal life." Ianto said as he stood and fixed his tie. They were in her new dorm, thankfully, she had a room to herself since she was coming in a few weeks late.

"Normal is boring." She muttered and flopped onto the bed, arms out as she huffed.

Ianto chuckled. "Hey, you might actually, haven forbid, make a friend." He jested and she rolled her eyes. She didn't have friends. Something about her made people wary. "I have to go. Will you be fine?" He asked and she nodded.

"Already filled the forms out. Going to hand them in today." She said and he the man nodded with a smile.

"Good luck." He said and she flicked him off, causing him to laugh as he left.

* * *

><p>"Think you can handle yourself without blowing anything up?" Sebastina asked, Moriarty's retort came as a swift backhand.<p>

"Don't patronize me." He replied coolly as he typed on his phone.

She rolled her eyes, fixing up the last of his new dorm room. "So, what's the plan then?"

He sat with his legs crossed on the center of the bed, black eyes fixed on the screen like a child with his favorite handheld. "I filled out their archaic forms. I'm to be, thankfully with some threats, Jim Red Hood." He said with a that tilt of his lips that showed the insanity in his eyes.

"Oh God, again with the fairy tale bullshit?" She asked and he shot a dark look over to her that she merley shrugged off.

"You can leave now. I have work to do." Jim said as he rolled off the bed and put his phone in his pocket all in one fluid motion, walking over to the desk and getting the forms. He passed his second in command and made his way to he front desk where he had to hand in the forms and get his schedule which he linked up with Clara Harkness's. He had two classes with her, and the rest of his time will be spent getting information and seeing about the whereabouts of The Doctor's daughter. The half Time Lord is his.

As he came up to the desk, he saw none other then his target waiting in line. She had short, spiky brown hair, he could easily deduce she was strong and well trained, and her eyes though seemed bored seemed to hold something unnerving in them.

He smiled like a predator.

He walked up behind her and took on a casual demeanor. "Hello." He said and she didn't move to acknowledge his existence. "I'm-"

"Not interested." She said blandly, giving a huff.

She had a knife in her pocket and one hidden in her shoe. Oh, he was liking her more and more. Perhaps this wouldn't be as boring as he imagined. He couldn't wait to play games with her.


End file.
